


Prank

by Fluffypandas



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypandas/pseuds/Fluffypandas
Summary: It was just supposed to be a stupid prank





	Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic! This time it's some brotherly fluff between Sniper and Scout because they are my favorites and I love them. (Also if any one wants to send me a request I'm open!)

Scout had messed up, he had messed up big time

It was meant to be a simple prank, bucket of water resting on top of the door. So whoever was unlucky enough to open it would get soaked. 

He'd pulled the prank once on one of his brothers which led to him gaining a broken nose so he had never pulled another one on any of his brothers or anyone else for the matter until now.

He chose Sniper as a target because the guy seemed to be the most calm and least likely to beat the shit out of him, so while the assassin was in a room cleaning his guns Scout set up his little bit of innocent fun.

He sat waiting, crouched and hidden behind a stack of crates as he watched the door.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps sounded from inside the room and Scouts heart quickened as he grinned widely.

The door was pushed and just as plan the bucket of water, luke warm by now, fell onto the unexpected Sniper soaking him.

Sniper let out a yell, jumping and running at his head from where the plastic bucket had bumped him.

"Bloody hell?"

Scout couldn't help it and he burst into laughter, hiccuping slightly and he stood up from his hiding place.

"O-Ohohoho my gohohohd S-Snipes! T-That was hilarious! You shoulda seen your face! Fuckin priceless."

Sniper turned to him in surprise and then his eyes narrowed "Was this your doin kid?"

Scout immediately stopped laughing at his tone of voice and instead have him a nervous smileh

"Uh, heh yeah put it was just a harmless little prank right Snipes?"

Sniper didn't say anything simply stared at him and Scout felt himself grow even more nervous, he let out a nervous laugh.

"Snipes..?"

Sniper suddenly cracked his knuckles taking a step towards the younger "Just you wait till I get my hands on you, you little bugger"

Scout let out a less then manly squeak at that and booked it, he could feel Sniper right on his trail.

Seeing as he was the teams Scout he easily outran sniper, rushing into Engineers workshop which was thankfully empty. He squeezed himself under a small counter top and waited. 

To say scout was scared would be an understatement, he was terrified. 

Last experiences with his brothers beating the hell out of him for the littlest things always have him anxiety about this stuff.

God Sniper was gonna kill him wasn't he? Or if he was anything like his brothers he would probably best the shit out of him. Thank God for respawn.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard outside of the door and then someone entered the room, Scout jumped and banged his head on the top of the counter and cursed. 

He slapped his hand over his mouth in horror, the footsteps suddenly stopped and then the person made their way over to the counter Scout was bidding under and peered underneath.

Scout was meet with the familiar goggles of Engineer who gave him an odd look.

"Boy, what I'm the world are you doin underneath here?"

Scout frantically shushed him "I'm hidin from Snipes, I pulled a prank on him and now he's pissed!"

Engineer chuckled and rose a brow "That still doesn't give me a reason why your here acting like your hidin from a serial killer."

"Cause he's gonna kill me!" Scout whisper yelled.

Engineer frowned "Kill you? Now I highly doubt he plans on doin that"

"Engie what I'm the world are you doin mate?"

Scout tensed in fear while Engie stood up "Talkin to Scout, he's down here tremblin 'n cryin sayin that your goin to kill him over some prank"

"Engie! You weren't supposed to tell him I was down here! And I'm not cryin!"

Scout immediately regretted opening his mouth however as he heard Sniper make his way over, crouching down he peered under at Scout.

"G'day there mate, what's all this i here bout me tryin to kill ya?"

Scout narrowed his eyes "Uh, isn't that what you planned to do? I mean you where chasin me and I did prank you and all that."

Sniper frowned "Now why would I kill you over a simple prank roo?"

Scout shrugged "I don't know, last time I pulled a joke on one of my older brothers and he broke my nose so I just assumed you would do worse"

Sniper have him a sympathetic frown "Oh jesus roo, I didn't mean ta scare ya. I ain't gonna hurt ya over some stupid joke kid"

Scout gave him an uncertain look "You promise?"

Sniper reached out for him and smiled "I promise mate, now get out from underneath there it's dirty"

Standing up Sniper watched as Scout squirmed out from under the counter, and stood in front of him looking embarrassed.

"Heh, in thank for uh not beatin the crap outta me Snipes. I uh, appreciate it."

Sniper have the kid a smile and put an arm around his shoulder "Of course mate, although..."

The Australian suddenly grabbed the younger and put him in a headlock, putting his hand in a first he rubbed it on Scouts head.

"You ever pull another joke on me again and I'll hang ya outside by your ears!"

"Hey! " Scout cried out laughing "Cut it out! Snipes! Your messin up my hair!"

Engineer chuckled "Now you boys better quite that roughhousin in my workshop before you break sumthin."

Sniper grinned "I'll quit once the kid here promises not to prank me again!"

Scout snorted in laughter "Alright! Alright! I promise!"

"Good" Sniper released him with a grin, as Scout immediately began straightening his hair giving Sniper a mock glare.

"Not cool man"

Sniper simply chuckled and placed an arm around Scouts shoulder "Now if you wanna prank someone, try Spy his reactions would be much funnier then mine roo."

Scout grinned widely "Really? Cause I've got fake spider and I know he hate spiders"

Sniper snorted "Yeah, that's perfect. Let's go see it as can get him to scream in French"

Engineer shook his head "Whatever you boys are starting you better leave me outta it"

Sniper and Scout merely grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh that ending sucked, anyway hope you enjoyed!


End file.
